The Final Hunt
by Xunzar
Summary: Dante comes home to find Trish and the son he never knew he had dead, Dante goes on the warpath to get his revenge
1. There will be Hell to pay

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry™

Chapter 1: "There will be to Hell to pay!"

Dante stared in open-mouthed horror at the sight of his office. The windows were smashed and the door looked like a mastodon had been using it for a trampoline. But what was worse was the strong scent of blood, strangely there were two people.

Dante allowed himself a brief thought, 'Trish must be okay, she must have been attacked and fought off the attacker,' knowing full well that that couldn't be what had happened.

Dante walked to the back of the office, only briefly noticing that all his other weapons (he always carries Alastor and Ivory/Ebony) were missing, like someone had been trying to take his ability to fight. As he got closer to the door to his and Trish's privet quarters, the smell of blood got so strong he nearly fainted, not because of the amount of blood, but because the blood smelled like both Trish and demon in one blood.

He found the door almost hanging off its hinges.

'Not good,' he thought, 'not good at all.'

He stepped into the room and nearly retched at the sight. Trish was lying on the bed, well most of her was. Her brain was splattered over a five foot circle of gore behind the head-board, one arm draped of the side off the bed, her face was marred only by the look of horror on her face and the small hole above and between the eyes. Her stomach had been slashed violently and...I won't describe it, suffice to say that her legs seemed to have taken a walk in opposite directions without her body's consent.

The worst though was the small demon triggered™ child on the floor, he looked just like Dante, and it didn't take long for Dante to figure out what had happened. There was little evidence he could trace, but he still took the time to check if there was anything.

Right there embedded in his child's head was a coin, Dante recognized the symbol of the local chapter of the Castle Club, better known to some as the Hellfire Club.

'Careless' Dante thought scornfully 'or maybe the ones who did this want to be found...'

Well it didn't matter to Dante, he was going to find out who did this, 'and then,' he thought ''There will be Hell to pay!"


	2. People Start Paying Hell

The Final Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC (2)

Thank you to my reviewers

Max-payne2015

Jesse Valentine

Chapter Two: People Start Paying Hell

Dante stood looking at the room looking down at the still cooling corpse of his child.

'Wait,' screamed his brain. 'I don't have a child, do I? I guess I must since that kid is on the floor. When did Trish get pregnant?"

Dante's mind suddenly caught the full blast of knowing that his fiancé and son were both dead. He let out a keening wail of despair that shortly turned into a roar of pure, animalistic hatred. For a block radius everything glass or glass-like shattered. It happened that very few people were around because those who heard that wail, their minds couldn't take it and their heads exploded in a shower of gore. Those who didn't die of the banshee-like wail went mad with hatred and tried to destroy whatever was within reach.

During the scream Dante's eyes flashed into glowing red rubies surrounded by flame, and, suddenly, his eyes changed to sapphires glowing with an unnatural light. Dante smiled, his canines had gotten longer and the smile was of a mass murderer.

His instincts told him to cut out the heart of his son, he didn't know why but he did. He put the heart in a pocket on his coat and slid the slide on both his pistols so that there was a shell in the barrel.

He walked out of the office and turned to go to his weapons dealer. He moved with a grace unseen in most professional dance performances. He felt his blood boiling to get revenge, not even on those responsible, no, that would come later when he had thought a little, no this was a rage against the world, and he intended to punish this world for taking the only thing he loved more than killing.

He ran, feet barely touching the ground, seeming to not move his legs, more like he moved without moving. He jumped straight through the window to the gun shop and blasted the customer who was trying to buy a pistol for personal protection. The poor man ended up in a heap, well most of him was in a heap, his left arm was a foot away where it had bounced to after being forcibly separated from it's body by an exit wound.

Dante, seemingly without moving was already behind the counter, his gun still drawn, when he slammed his elbow into the shopkeeper's throat sending him back three feet into a wall where his head exploded from impact.

Dante grabbed ammunition and opened fire on the body, laughing manically as the body bucked up and down from the repeated impacts.


End file.
